Of Mice & Fairies
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Bernard and Bianca are on their way to help find Cody, a missing boy in Australia, but the forest of Ferngully is on alert as well. Crysta and Pips are debating what to do when their human friend Zak Young shows up asking for help to rescue his cousin, Cody, from the clutches of the evil poacher McLeach, so they decide to help. Can Cody be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**So I just finished watching The Rescuers Down Under, and I immediately had this story come to mind. I know it's a crossover, and I'll flip it into that category once it's complete, but for now I want people to actually see it and read it, so it's gonna stay in The Rescuer's category. I don't plan on this being a very long story. I hope y'all like it. Please be kind in your reviews! :)**

* * *

"Cody!" Janet called. She searched out the window for her son frantically. He was late for supper. This was unusual for him. She called and called, but he didn't come running out from under brush or anything at the sound of her voice. She was beginning to feel afraid now. Where was he? Why wasn't he coming home? She decided to give him one more hour before calling the Rangers. She sat down at the kitchen table and looked up at the family portrait on the wall. She sighed heavily.

"Oh Sean. I hope you're watching over Cody wherever he is." She hung her head, covering her face with her hands. She couldn't bear to lose her son after losing her husband a few years earlier.

...

"Breaker, breaker little mate. I forgot to mention that around here you need to be QUIET!" McLeach shouted through the speaker. "Those darn rangers might here ya." Joanna snickered in the seat beside him. He saw the boy sitting on his butt in the cage behind him.

"Just have a seat and relax, enjoy the view. Nothing to see for miles except abandoned opal mines, and straight ahead is home sweet home." He started singing a crude version of "Home on the Range," making Joanna snigger even more. Cody felt hopeless. Who on Earth would ever find him here? Nobody really knew he was missing, and McLeach had thrown his backpack for the crocs to get. He was doomed.

 **Bernard & Miss Bianca**

"Negative! Negative one three, you'll have to go back, the runway is not big enough for a bird your size," a voice said.

Bernard hated flying. Honestly, it made him sick. He really, really just wanted to take the damn train, but he never got his way. Now they were trying to land in an airstrip that was too small. Perfect.

"Not long enough?! Listen, buddy, I can land this thing on a dime!" Wilbur said, outraged. Miss Bianca was covering her mouth to hide her smile. Bernard couldn't help but speak up.

"Um, Wilbur, if the, uh, runway isn't long enough..."

"Listen," Wilbur cut him off. "You can't allow the radar jockeys muscle you around. Just let me handle this, all right?"

Bernard crossed his arms, looking annoyed. They were going to die. He just knew it.

"I say again, mate, our runway is not long enough for you!"

"I say again, MATE, I'm comin' in!" Wilbur shouted. Miss Bianca grabbed Bernard's hand as they came screeching down to the runway. They could see a kangaroo mouse rushing around with a small bug trying to make the runway bigger.

"We're doomed," Bernard muttered. Wilbur went barrelling towards the runway. "We're not gonna make it!"

"Ah! Hot, hot! Ee! Oo! Aa!" Wilbur said, crashing onto the runway and riding down it on his face. He kept on going until Jake constructed a drag line out of a brassiere to stop him. Wilbur finally stopped, and he sat up, disgruntled.

"Tell me the runway is too short," he snorted. He put the brassiere aside, catching Jake and flinging him away. "As your captain, I thank you for flying Albatross Airlines..."

Miss Bianca stepped out first, leaving Bernard to carry the luggage. Jake became starry eyed after seeing her, and he started pouring on the charm. Bernard didn't like this guy at all. This trip was going to be difficult he just knew it.

 **Zak Young**

Zak heard his mother on the phone with his Aunt Janet, and he knew something was wrong from the look on his mother's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked once she had hung up.

"Cody is missing," she answered. They looked at each other.

"What do you mean, missing?" Zak questioned. His cousin was notorious for going out and rescuing trapped animals. He was probably just preoccupied and didn't realize the time.

"He didn't come home for supper, and Janet called the Rangers. I think he's in trouble, Zak," his mother finished.

"I'll go look for him," Zak said instantly. "I know where he goes."

"Oh, be careful," his mother said. "Please."

"I will, Ma," Zak promised, giving her a sideways hug. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He decided to check Cody's regular place first.

 **Ferngully**

Faloo hurried, knowing that Cody was in trouble. Word all over the forest was he had been caught by the poacher, McLeach. She hurried until she found her sister in law, Mrs. K, who was tending to her son, Nugget.

"What's wrong, Faloo?" Mrs. K asked, concerned.

"Cody's been captured," Faloo said, out of breath. "I'm trying to get help. I believe the Rescue Aid Society has been notified, but I don't know if they'll get here in time."

"What happened?" Mrs. K asked.

"It's McLeach," Faloo whispered. Mrs. K froze. Her husband (and Faloo's brother), Red, had been taken by McLeach. She was waiting on word as to his whereabouts so she could send help, but so far nobody was bringing her news. She would go herself if she didn't have Nugget.

"What's going on?" a small voice asked. Both kangaroos turned to see a small black haired fairy hovering and watching. They knew her as the mage of the forest. Crysta.

"A human boy has gone missing," Faloo explained.

"Oh how horrible!" Crysta exclaimed.

"Yes. I think help is on the way," Faloo went on. "I don't really know what else to do."

"This is where I wish I was bigger," Crysta lamented.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Mrs. K asked.

"If Red is there with him, I think they will have a chance," Faloo said.

 **Zak Young**

Zak found the gaping hole in the ground and knew this was bigger than just losing track of time. He was now very worried for his little cousin. He looked around anxiously. He saw huge tracks in the dirt along with clawlike tracks. His stomach clenched. It was well known that McLeach was accompanied by a Goanna lizard. If he had his cousin, Zak knew he would need a lot of help. He suddenly knew just where he needed to go to get it.

 **Bernard & Miss Bianca**

Bernard was looking at his map, trying to figure out where to go. Jake took notice and decided to have some fun. He bent down to look at the map with him.

"Which path are you gonna take? Wrangle your way through Nightmare Canyon on the Suicide Trail or take the shortcut at Satan's Ridge?" he asked.

"S-suicide what?" Bernard asked.

"Excellent choice! More snakes and less quicksand. Once you get across Bloodworm Creek you are off scot free until you get to Dead Dingo Pass."

"Wait, wait, wait," Bernard said, looking at his map. "I do not see any of these on here."

"A map is just absolutely no good here in the outback," Jake said, taking the map and folding it roughly. "What you need is someone who actually knows the land." He looked over at Miss Bianca, hoping she'd get the hint.

"Oh, would you help us?" she asked, right on cue.

"At your service!" Jake gushed. "Here, you better take my arm. It's treacherous out there."

"Doesn't even know how to fold a map," Bernard muttered to himself as the two of them started walking away.

 **Ferngully**

"Don't feel bad, Crys," Pips was saying. "What could we even do anyway?"

"I feel like we could do something," Crysta argued.

"Oho," Batty said, eavesdropping. "Saving humans is not work cut out for a little bug like you."

"I've done it before," Crysta said, crossing her arms.

"You're dealing with McLeach here," Batty said.

"Who's that?" Pips asked.

"You haven't-? Oh my stars. McLeach is only the world's meanest, cruelest poacher ever!" Batty exclaimed.

"Poacher?" Crysta asked.

"Someone who kills animals for money," Batty answered. Pips and Crysta looked at each other. They had no idea what "money" was, but killing animals sounded serious.

"I want to help," Crysta said again.

"It's a bad idea," Pips urged. He had a sinking feeling in his gut. He just knew she'd take off again on her own anyway just like she had with the whole Hexxus ordeal. They heard a crashing through the brush, and Pips immediately put his hand on her wrist to pull her away if it was danger.

"Sufferin' Succotash!" Batty yelped at the sight of the giant that just appeared before them. The giant recognized him immediately.

"Zak!" Crysta called. He waved.

"Why is he back here?" Pips asked, feeling annoyed. He knew Crysta had a soft spot for the human. Crysta shrank Zak in order to talk to him properly.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, seeing his face.

"My cousin is missing," Zak answered, out of breath. "I think a poacher has him."

"That's the missing boy!" Crysta said, turning to Pips.

"What are the odds that it's Zak's cousin?" Pips muttered to Batty.

"A million to one, but here we are," Batty said back.

"We were just saying how we wanted to help," Crysta said to Zak. His face brightened.

"I was coming to ask for help. I'm glad you're on board," he grinned. Then he grew serious. "I have no idea how to do this."

"We can figure it out on the way," Crysta said.

"I'm good here," Batty said.

"Come on," Crysta pleaded. "You know your way around better."

"Nuh uh."

"Come on, Batman. For my cousin. He's only eight years old," Zak added. Batty felt his conscience starting to kick in. He looked over at Pips.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think we have to," Pips answered.

"All right," Batty caved. "We're in."


	2. Chapter 2

Cody was trembling. McLeach terrified him to no end. He had just finished torturing him by throwing knives on a map around Cody's head trying to find the bird's location, and when he got angry, he kicked over the pot boiling on the fire. Cody feared for his life. His only hope was that Marahute wouldn't be harmed thanks to his efforts at keeping her location a secret. After finishing off his temper tantrum, McLeach hauled Cody by the ear down into the basement where he kept his animals locked up. Cody felt sick. Their fate was death...all of them. He wanted to throw up.

"You can sit down here all night and think about your choice," McLeach said. "When the morning comes, the Mr. Nice Guy that you've been seeing, he'll be gone!" He threw Cody into a cage and slammed the door, locking it. Then he was gone.

"I'll never tell you!" Cody shouted, banging his fist against the door.

"Yea! Never!" a creature hollered, mimicking him.

"Whoa, where did you just come from?"

"Uhhh, the hot boiling place known as the desert?" the creature said.

"Oh boy," a koala said across the room. "If McLeach is trapping his own species, then what hope do we have anymore?"

"No hope?" the reptile asked. Cody watched him start to cry. He couldn't exactly figure out what species this little guy was, but he was terribly upset.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"F-F-Frank," the reptile choked out. Then he went back to chanting "no hope."

"There's always a way out," Cody reasoned.

"Oh, yes, there is," the koala nodded.

"How?"

"Well, we'll all be made into some manner of women's accessory. A wallet, a belt, a purse..." the koala listed. "Frankie would make a lovely purse."

"No! Not a purse! Don't let me turn into a purse!" Frank wailed, yanking on Cody's arm.

"I won't," Cody promised. "There's a way out. We just have to think."

"Think, think, think, think," Frank chanted.

"Don't blow a gasket," the koala tutted.

"Don't hurt yourself, little mate," the kangaroo chuckled. "Not again."

"The keys!" Frank shouted.

"Yea," Cody grinned. "We just have to get the keys."

"Oohh well. Why didn't we think of that sooner?" the koala said sarcastically.

"Come on, Krebbs," the kangaroo chided.

"What? You know as well as I do, Red, that you can't just 'get' the keys."

Cody was already thinking. He saw the pieces of wood that would help get the keys off the hook. Before long, he had the other animals helping him tie them together. It proved successful, and now, Cody was trying to maneuver the homemade hook to get the keys. After a few tries, he succeeded. Then, to his dismay, Joanna popped her head through the doggie door. She saw the keys dangling in front of her face, and she promptly began to destroy all their hard work. The animals' ears drooped. Joanna placed the keys back on the ring, looking joyful. Cody wanted to kick her.

"Well...there goes that," Red sighed.

"I have a new idea," Frank said, getting excited again. "I'll unlock this door with my tail..." He moved into position, cramming his tail up into the lock.

"Aw, Frank, don't even bother," Red said.

"You'll thank me when it works," Frank insisted. He set to work. They listened to him muttering. Cody was beginning to feel hopeless again. Also, he knew by now his mother would know he was missing and presumed dead from his torn up backpack. It broke his heart to think of her so sad. He fought back the tears. He wasn't going to go down without a good fight first.

...

"McLeach is such a sour peach. He traps animals and makes money from each," Batty prattled on as they flew. He was carrying Zak. It was agreed that travel would go faster, so he was to stay small until they needed him to be big again.

"What the hell, man?" Zak asked, annoyed.

"What?" Batty asked, innocent.

"Don't sing a song about that asshole," Zak warned.

"It makes him less threatening," Batty sniffed.

"Just knock it off," Zak growled.

"You ever think those two will get along?" Crysta asked Pips. They were up ahead a little but still heard everything.

"No idea," Pips replied. He didn't really care. He wasn't overly fond of how Zak was looking at Crysta. It seemed, though, that she didn't even notice.

"So, where are we going again?" Batty asked.

"It's rumored that McLeach lives near the opal mines," Zak answered. "I think that's our best bet."

"Opal mines?" Crysta asked, confused.

"It's...hard to explain," Zak said.

"Oh."

"I'm starting to realize more and more that human things are hard to understand or explain," Pips commented. Zak made a face at him.

"Not everything," he argued. Pips rolled his eyes.

"To the opal mines!" Batty shouted, making them all groan as he started on another tune about mines.

...

First it was showing off with the snake, now it was showing off on fireflies. Bernard was beginning to realize that Jake was intentionally trying to make him look useless and overall just plain bad. Well. Enough was enough. He was trying to control this firefly, but it wasn't working too well. In the end, he got dumped underwater and shoved through flower dander. Once he got control back, Jake and Miss Bianca were far ahead. He sighed. He really was no comparison to the outback guy. If that's who Miss Bianca wanted to be with, then he'd have to just accept that. They had to be getting close to their destination, though. They just had to be.

...

Cody watched in despair as Frank's noise at being free and getting the keys brought Joanna in. Honestly, did he have a death wish? Through all the chaos, the keys landed right near Cody's cell, so he grabbed them and let himself out. He was trying to unlock the other animals when McLeach grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Well, well, it seems as if you don't like your little hotel room," he sneered. He smacked the keys out of Cody's hands and grabbed him by the neck.

"Let go!" Cody shouted. The animals watched helplessly as McLeach hauled him away.

"Say goodbye," he said. "You'll never see them again."

...

"We're here," Zak said. They halted in front of a massive door. The wind was blowing sand everywhere, and Crysta shielded her eyes from the sand.

"So, what now?" Pips asked.

"Should I be big or small for this?" Zak asked. "I'm thinking surprise attack..."

"Pfft," Batty snorted. He was quivering inside. He did not like poachers.

"Hey up there!" a voice called. They looked down. Three mice were standing in front of the door, looking at it as well. The one wearing a hat was addressing them. They flew down.

"Who are you?" Zak asked.

"We're from the Rescue Aid Society," the one in the red shirt said quickly before the outback one could reply.

"The what?" Crysta asked, intrigued.

"We rescue those who need help," the lady mouse explained.

"How interesting," Batty muttered.

"So, you're here to help my cousin?" Zak asked.

"Cody?"

"Yea."

"Then yes, we're here to help Cody," the red shirt said. "I'm Bernard. That's Miss Bianca."

"And I'm Jake," the outback mouse said for himself. Bernard scowled. Pips could relate to him. It seemed that Jake was trying to look better for Bianca by the way he was hovering close to her.

"The big question here is: how do we get inside?" Pips asked, changing the subject. Bernard looked around, spying a stick.

"I guess we'll have to dig our way in," he said. "Come on." Miss Bianca joined him. Jake stared.

"What about your magic?" Zak asked Crysta.

"Magic? I say. What if we just used the magic words, 'open sesame?'" Jake suggested, joking. Suddenly, the door opened, causing them all to yelp in surprise.

"Well, I'll be," Jake said. "It actually worked!"

"It's Cody!" Bianca cried, pointing. Crysta whipped her head to see Cody being shoved by McLeach.

"It's all over!" he shouted. "Someone else shot your bird. She's dead." He mimicked shooting something out of the sky, and the lizard beside him clutched at her heart and fell over, playing dead.

"No!" Cody screamed.

"Bird?" Crysta asked. Pips shook his head to show he had no idea either.

"I'm not a damn liar!" McLeach shouted. "And if it weren't for you, she would have been mine. Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind!"

"Why is he being let go?" Zak asked.

"It's a trick," Batty answered. He just knew it. Cody started to run, but not before McLeach spoke again.

"Too bad about those little eggs, eh Joanna? Without a mother, they won't stand a chance. Oh well! Only the fittest survive, I guess."

"Shit," Zak swore as Cody started to run harder. "That's the trick. He knows where the eggs are!"

"So...McLeach is going to follow him?" Crysta asked, trying to stay with them.

"Yup," Jake nodded. "Dang it. All right, so who's doing what?"

"What do you mean?" Pips asked.

"Well, there are animals in there," Batty gestured. "And a boy out here."

"I'm going after Cody," Zak said.

"I'm going too," Miss Bianca said.

"Me three," Jake said immediately.

"I have to go to make Zak bigger," Crysta said, biting her lip. She looked at Pips.

"I'll help the animals," he said, sighing to himself. It seemed they were always being split up.

"I'll assist," Batty told him.

"Bernard?" Miss Bianca asked.

"I'm...I'm coming with you guys," he stuttered. He looked at Batty and Pips. "Sorry."

"All good. I'm used to it," Pips replied.

"What does that mean?" Crysta asked him.

"Nothing. Just be careful," he told her.

"I'm always careful," she snorted.

"Sure." He held her gaze for a moment.

"Come on! We're losing him!" Zak shouted, interrupting. Just then, McLeach barreled out in his truck.

"Come on!" Jake shouted. "Get on that truck!"

* * *

 **I really only think there's going to be one, maybe two, more chapters of this story. Thanks to those who are reading it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is the last chapter. Thanks for reading, if anyone read it. Cheers!**

* * *

Pips felt very cold as he and Batty followed the sounds of trapped animals. It was a haunting sound, and it really unnerved him. It unnerved Batty as well. Pips felt badly for him being there since Batty had past experience with being trapped.

"It's a fast in and out," Pips reassured him.

"I know," Batty grunted. They came up to a door where the noise was coming from. Pips spied the covered hole near the bottom, and he and Batty went through it.

"Red!" Pips exclaimed, seeing his friend. Mrs. K would be thrilled.

"Just the person I wanted to see," Red grinned. "Be a pal and grab those keys eh mate?" Pips turned to see Batty already had them. He helped push it into the mechanism around Red's neck and twisted it open.

"Ahhh much better," Red said, rubbing his neck. "All right, you guys. It's home free now." He helped unlock all the other animals, who vanished through the hole in the door as quickly as possible.

"Send word back that we're all right," Pips told Red, who nodded.

"Will do. Thanks, mate. You saved our hides. Literally."

"Anytime."

They were at the main entrance now, going to go their separate ways. Pips noticed that Batty was looking a little green.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Just fabulous," Batty replied. The danger was gone, but he still couldn't help but flashback to his own imprisonment. He shook it off and looked around.

"Where do you think they went?"

"I say we follow the tracks," Batty suggested.

"Good idea. After you," Pips gestured. Batty sped away, eager to rejoin the others.

...

Bernard was still recovering from almost dying. It had been very frightening, trapped under the treads of this machine. He was very grateful for Jake's quick thinking. Otherwise, both he and Miss Bianca would be dead. Crysta and Zak had made it just fine, but they were shaken too at the close call. They rattled along until the truck came to a complete stop. Jake noticed Cody running for the edge of the cliff and climbing down it.

"We have to warn him!" Crysta cried. Jake tied off a rope, and they all slid down except Crysta, who flew down. They hurried over to where Cody had disappeared. They find him covering up some eggs and putting a golden feather over them.

"Cody!" Bianca shouted. The boy whipped his head around. The sight before him was...different.

"What are you doing?!" Zak shouted. Cody blinked. Was that his cousin?!

"Zak?" he asked.

"That's right. I'm here to save your scrawny butt," Zak said. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"You're in great danger, Cody!" Bianca warned.

"But...why are you so small?" Cody asked. He spotted Crysta next. Was he actually looking at a real fairy? So Zak hadn't been making it up!

"That's my doing," she said sheepishly. "It was the fastest way." An eagle's cry sounded in the distance.

"Marahute!" Cody shouted, scanning the skies. "But...he said she was dead."

"He lied," Zak started.

"McLeach is up at that cliff!" Bernard shouted. Cody saw that McLeach was going to trap Marahute.

"Get away!" he screamed. "Marahute! No!" They all watched in horror as McLeach caught her midair in his trap. Then, Cody leaped onto the bundle and started cutting at the ropes.

"Oh come on," Zak groaned. Jake lassoed Cody's foot, hauling Bianca with him and leaving Bernard and Zak behind. Crysta hung there, torn about what to do.

"Help him!" Zak shouted, so she flew to their aid. Cody started to slip, so she worked her magic to create something for him to hold onto.

"We gotta hide these eggs," Bernard said, making Zak turn around.

"You're right," Zak nodded. He took one last look at his cousin, who was now being dropped back into the cage of McLeach's truck. He knew the eggs would be the next target. They set to work.

...

Pips and Batty reached the cliff where the tracks stopped. No one was there.

"What do you think happened?" Pips asked, nervous. Before Batty could answer, they heard grunting coming from the edge. Within moments, Bernard and Zak's head popped up.

"Thank God you're here!" Zak shouted, seeing Batty.

"Where are the others?" Pips demanded.

"McLeach got them..." Zak trailed off. Pips fumed.

"What are you talking about!" he shouted. He would never forgive himself if Crysta got hurt during all this.

"They were trying to save the bird. They were taken away in his truck again. Just follow the tracks..." Zak gestured. Pips was already on his way. Batty scooped up Zak and took off in pursuit.

"Hey! Wait!" Bernard shouted. Dang it anyway. What was he going to do now? He started on foot. The others soon vanished from the sky. He huffed. Why didn't they offer him a ride? Before long he came across a razorback. Getting an idea and taking a leaf out of Jake's book, Bernard booted the razorback's snout to wake him up. Then, he demanded a ride and told the animal to give him no guff. He couldn't believe his eyes when it actually worked. Racing across the land, Bernard wondered if he would make it in time.

...

"No!" Cody shouted as McLeach grabbed him and hoisted him out of the cage. Crysta tried to help, but Marahute's flailing wings knocked her down. They had to watch in horror as McLeach strung the boy up and put him on a hook.

"I don't like this, I don't like this," Crysta was chanting.

"Come on, Bernard!" Bianca cried.

"You really think he's coming?" Jake asked, incredulous.

"He will. I have no doubts," Bianca replied. Crysta hugged herself. She wished Pips were there. He would be able to help. She noticed objects in the sky with an animal following on the ground. She felt her heart rise.

"Crysta!" Pips shouted.

"Here!" she yelled back. He grabbed her hands through the mesh.

"Are you all right?" he asked, worried.

"I'm fine. He's going to kill Cody," Crysta pointed. Pips whirled to see. McLeach had just pulled Cody up from another dunking.

"Oh no," he said.

"Make me big!" Zak ordered. "Hurry!"

"I can't through all this..." Crysta started.

"There's a RAZORBACK in the back of the truck!" McLeach's voice shrieked, making them all jump. Before long, Bernard came tearing out of the truck with the keys and Joanna hot on his heels.

"Toss 'em here!" Jake shouted. Bernard did so, and Jake caught them. Pips was going to help when a gunshot went off. He turned to see McLeach aiming his gun at the rope Cody was strung from.

"Save him!" Crysta shrieked.

"I must be out of my mind!" Bernard shouted, racing up to McLeach with Joanna right behind him. He leaped out of the way as Joanna crashed into McLeach. They struggled, McLeach screaming profanities at Joanna. He was teetering right at the edge, so Bernard gave a small push on his shoe, and they both went over.

"CODY!" Zak screamed. The rope had broke, and Cody went tumbling down to the water below. Pips didn't even think, and neither did Bernard. They both went down after him.

"Pips!" Crysta cried.

"Bernard! Save him!" Bianca shouted.

Pips coughed and choked as he surfaced. The water was rough. Both he and Bernard managed to get a hold of the rope and tie it to a tree branch. Pips knew it wouldn't hold, though. Sure enough, it split, and they were racing down the river again. McLeach had already gone over the side. Joanna was watching with small interest. She soon disappeared into the bush. Pips knew they were coming up to a waterfall, and Cody would not survive if he went over.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Zak was chanting. Bianca opened the cage, and Marahute flung herself out and flew straight for Cody with Jake and Bianca on board. Crysta quickly said her spell, making Zak human sized again, but it was too late.

"No!" Crysta cried as Cody went over the falls.

"Oh my God," Zak said, falling to his knees. He buried his head in his hands. He had failed. His cousin was gone. Batty wrung his hands. He didn't know what to do or say. Then, they saw Marahute fly out of the mist, and Cody was riding tall.

"YES!" Zak shouted, pumping his fist. "YES, YES, YES!" The huge eagle landed, sliding Cody off her. Pips was soaked and trembling at his near death experience, but he was smiling. Bianca hugged Bernard.

"You were amazing!" she cried. "Oh, oh I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Look, before anything else crazy happens, I need to ask you something," Bernard said. He got on his knee and pulled out the ring. "Miss Bianca, will you marry me?" There was a shocked silence for a moment.

"Yes! Of course! I will!" Bianca cried, hugging him again. Jake gave him a thumbs up. Pips recognized that move from the first time he met Zak. Remembering him suddenly, Pips looked over to see Zak hugging Cody.

"You are a crazy kid, you know that?" Zak said. Cody bowed his head.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble," he replied. Zak ruffled his hair.

"The important thing is you're okay," Zak said, hugging him again.

"I love happy endings," Batty sighed. Pips moved closer to Crysta, who was standing and watching.

"You all right?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Are you?" she countered. She was doing a self-reflection, and after watching Pips almost die, she came to a realization of something.

"Never better," he grinned. "Danger is my middle name, you know."

"And chance is mine," she replied. She moved in and kissed him deeply. Pips was taken aback, but he soon returned it.

"About time!" Batty said loudly. They broke apart. Crysta was blushing. Zak felt a small twinge inside, but he realized that it wouldn't really work out anyway. He tried to be happy for Pips, but it was difficult.

"I think it's time to go home," Cody piped up. He knew his mother would be sick with worry and fear. It was time to put that to rest. Marahute offered a ride, which he and Zak took.

"We should find Wilbur," Bernard said. "He'll fly us back home." Bianca was holding his hand and beaming.

"It was lovely to meet you all," Jake said. "But if you'll excuse me, I have an airstrip to manage." He bowed and shook Bernard and Bianca's hands before starting off. He climbed on the grazing razorback and headed back to where he came from.

"Home time?" Pips asked Crysta once he disappeared.

"Yes," she smiled. "That sounds good to me." He took her hand, and they started flying to the direction of Ferngully with Batty floating above them. Things were finally back to normal.

 **The End**


End file.
